Misión Especial: Una pareja para mi ex espos
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura llevaban casados más de 5 años pero después de que ambos descubran la infidelidad del otro deciden hablar y ponerle fin a la situación por las buenas y divorciarse para quedar como amigos pero existe un pequeño problema… su hija Sarada. Ninguno desea que cualquiera se acerque a su hija y por eso ambos tomaran el reto de buscarle propuestas de pareja a su ex. SH y NS
1. Prologo

**Misión Especial: Una pareja para mi ex espos .**

 **Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen y siiiii, ya se qe NH y SS fueron los canon pero igual quiero escribir esta loca idea qe surgió de mi mente c: (Aquí vengo resucitando de las cenizas… nadie se acuerda de mí ya :v)**

 **Aclaración: Para que no haya confusión, esto no es Sasusaku, es solo que Sasuke y Sakura se levaran bien pero como amigos.**

 **Prologo**

Sasuke Uchiha 30 años, reconocido empresario y genio para los negocios y Sakura Haruno 29 años, doctora quirúrgica y directora general del Hospital de Konoha; llevaban casados más de 5 años pero después de que ambos descubran la infidelidad del otro deciden hablar y ponerle fin a la situación por las buenas y al fin divorciarse para quedar solo como amigos pero existe un pequeño problemita para poder rehacer sus vidas… su pequeña hija Sarada de 7 años.

Sasuke no quiere que cualquier hombre con intensiones dudosas se acerque a su princesa, tiene que ser alguien que le de confianza, que sea alegre y enérgico para poder seguirle el paso a la vida tan acelerada que lleva Sakura, también que sea atento con su hija y que no solo busque aprovecharse de su ex mujer y de Sarada.

Y Sakura no desea que ninguna mujer de procedencia dudosa e interesada, este cerca o se relacione con su bebé o solo busque el dinero de su ex marido y de paso dañe a su hija, ella espera que sea una mujer amable, tranquila y extremadamente paciente con Sasuke y Sarada, especialmente con Sasuke.

Él espera que ella se consiga a un hombre tan extrovertido y cariñoso, tal y como el no pudo ni podrá ser.

Ella quiere que Sasuke se consiga una mujer amable que no lo estrese y de carácter dulce y tranquilo para sobrellevar el mal carácter que suele tener Sasuke.

Pero sobretodo ellos _**quieren que Sarada se sienta cómoda con las nuevas parejas de sus padres.**_

Y es por eso que cada uno se tomara el reto de buscarle propuestas de parejas a su ex.

Y ambos necesitaran mucha suerte si quieren que su ex conyugue apruebe sus propuestas.

 **Continuara…**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para ver si les gusto.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Vamos a un bar.**

 **Pov Sasuke.**

Mis parpados se cerraban sin que yo pudiera controlarlo, mientras escuchaba a Sarada cantar y reír con el dichoso programa de muñequitos infantiles que desde hace hora y media miraba con ella. Amaba pasar el tiempo con mi hija, ya que después del divorcio entre Sakura y yo mi tiempo era más limitado que antes para estar con ella.

Sentí como mi hija brincaba alegre sobre mí y jalaba mi cabello llamando mi atención y me mostraba como un chico vestido con un disfraz de… gatito? Bailaba y cantaba, arrugue mi entrecejo: _¿Qué clase de programa era ese?_ Pensé traumado y algo asqueado.

 **Mira oto-san! Miraa! -** Decía mi niña emocionada, sonreí con adoración mirándola a ella y su inocente sonrisa.

 **Estoy viendo Sarada.**

 **No a mi oto-san! A la tele! -** exclamaba algo sonrojada, era tan tierna que le di unos golpecitos en la frente con mis dedos y ella sonrió feliz y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí de lado y seguí viendo el dichoso programita ese mientras esperaba que Sakura bajara para podernos ir a ese bar del que me llevaba hablando por semanas, ya que según ella era el lugar perfecto para encontrar buenos prospectos.

Suspire derrotado, desde que ella y yo nos divorciamos hace 2 años ninguno ha tenido una pareja formal ya que no queremos que Sarada se vea envuelta en una relación sin futuro, al menos de mi lado. No tengo la necesidad de tener alguna novia que quiera controlar mi vida y mi tiempo, a la única chica que necesito en mi vida es a Sarada, mi hija. Obviamente admito que me he involucrado con varias mujeres para satisfacer mis necesidades pero nada importante, también he salido con algunas chicas pero nada tan serio como para presentarla ante mis padres y ante Sarada pero Sakura insiste en que necesito una novia que me quite lo amargado.

Sakura siempre fue mi mejor amiga, desde que tengo memoria ella siempre dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y todas esas cursilerías que le gustan a las niñas, nunca estuve interesado en ella más allá de la amistad y siempre se lo deje en claro pero creo que con el paso del tiempo ya sea por cariño, amor o solamente costumbre me llegue a enamorar de ella y empezamos a salir desde la secundaria hasta que nos casamos al salir de la universidad cuando Sakura quedo embarazada de mi niña. Al principio éramos una familia feliz o al menos eso me gusta pensar pero sucedió lo inevitable: El amor se acabó de ambas partes, Sakura dejo de esperarme despierta en las noches y dejo de reclamarme por cariño o por cualquier cosa, hasta el punto de que ya no le importaba si yo estaba en casa o no; y yo pues, simplemente me dejo de parecer atractiva sexualmente y ya no sentía ni amor ni deseo, solo un pequeño cariño por la madre de mi hija. Ella sabía que yo me acostaba con mi secretaria y yo sabía que ella tenía sus encuentros con un compañero de su trabajo y cuando nos encaramos, ciertamente a los dos nos daba igual lo que hiciera el otro. Así que nos divorciamos.

Creo que fue la mejor decisión, Sarada lo tomo bien ya que es una niña muy madura, no puede ser de otra manera, ella es una Uchiha. Y Sakura pues ella es mi mejor amiga y tenemos una hija en común lo que nos permite llevarnos bien.

Escuche los tacones de la pelirosa bajar por las escaleras y mire de manera aburrida como Sakura llegaba hasta mi lado y le daba un beso a Sarada en la cabeza.

 **Vas a ir vestida asi? -** Pregunte algo divertido, mirando de pies a cabeza a la mujer. Ella traía un vestido rosa oscuro corto y unos tacones negros, con su rostro maquillado de manera delicada pero atractiva.

Ella me miro confundida para pasar a una mirada de molestia al ver mi expresión de burla.

 **Para tu información Sasuke-kun, a un bar se va vestido atractivamente, no como si llegaras a tu casa después del trabajo. -** Declaro burlona viendo mi camisa arrugada y manchada de leche con chocolate.

Rodé los ojos fastidiado, senté a Sarada en el sillón pasándole su mochila y me encamine a la habitación de huéspedes donde aún tenía algunas camisas.

 **EN EL SEGUNDO CAJÓN ESTA LA CAMISA ROJAA. -** Grito divertida riendo a carcajadas mientras escuchaba que le hablaba a Sarada también.- … **Veras que te divertirás en la casa de tu tío Itachi, amor.**

 **Hmmmp.** \- exclame mientras me cambiaba la camisa por una más decente y me colocaba colonia.

Me observe en el espejo, mi cabello rebelde en puntas con una camisa rojo vino manga larga, pantalones negros a la medida y calzado que combine, también me coloque algunos anillos en los dedos. La verdad me veía atractivo, sonreí de lado.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Sakura cargando a nuestra hija, ambas listas. Tome la billetera y las llaves del auto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

 **Listo nos vamos, tenemos que llevar a Sarada con mi aniki antes que de que Konan se vaya. -** Hable serio mientras nos montábamos en el auto y lo arrancaba.

 **Ya viste Sasuke-kun, hasta Itachi tiene novia jajaja -** se rio de mi de manera burlona, yo solo rodee los ojos.

 **Hmp… mejor dime a qué lugar iremos Sakura, no seas una molestia. –** le dije fastidiado.

Ella me saco la lengua sin perder su buen humor.

 **Iremos a un nuevo bar que abrió hace poco, se llama: La Torre del Hokage. –** dijo emocionada, yo la mire asombrado, pues aunque me costara admitirlo era un nombre genial.

 **Hmp.**

 _Que empiece mi tortura._

 **Continuara…**

 **Dejenme reviews por favor, me encanta leerlos! Me hacen feliz saber que no me olvidan :3**

 **La verdad no se si seguiré los otros fic, es que no se me ocurre más cosas (mentira es que me da pereza seguirlas xD) jajajja mentira… con respecto a Que sucede? mi otro yo. La verdad no se si la continuare, tendría que ver que se me ocurre, asi que por lo tanto esta este fic que tratare de hacerlo lo mas corto posible para terminarlo :'v Quieren que incluya lemon?**

 **Dejenme ideas de personajes para futuros prospectos para ambos y yo los incluiré.**

 **Los amoooo y yo tampoco las y los olvido! 3**


End file.
